Sky
|gender = Female |family = Father, Mother |affiliations = Oasis Town, Scuttle Town |hometown = Oasis Town |species = Human |occupation = War bird trainer |likes = Training war birds, Shantae, Wrench |dislikes = Failing to train war birds, Risky Boots |allies = Shantae, Wrench, Bolo, Mimic, Mayor Scuttlebutt, Rottytops |enemies = Risky Boots, Tinkerbats, |first appearance = }}Shantae's life-long friend and ally, Sky is a war bird trainer whose profitable egg hunts often span the known reaches of Sequin Land. Sky can't wait for Shantae to see more of the world and life's surprises, and seems to be in a hurry to grow up. Sky is a sort of desert rat, always nesting in out of the way places at length. For this reason, Shantae and Sky tend to have more unexpected reunions than planned visits. Even apart, their friendship is a strong one, and Sky's opinions hold equal value to Uncle Mimic's in Shantae's mind. Sky keeps a war bird named Wrench, and she is rarely seen without him. Wrench is a dangerous weapon and is totally reliable, even following Shantae's orders. For some reason, Wrench regards Bolo as prey, and takes every opportunity to prove it. Creation Matt Bozon has stated that when developping Shantae's universe in the 1990s, Sky's name was actually Twitch, and she had a different design. When the first game was finally greenlit, her character was modified a bit and became Sky. The initial design and name for Twitch were later split into two characters named Twitch & Vinegar for .Interview: Shantae Co-Creator Matt Bozon Discusses the Series’ Future & Shantae in Super Smash Bros. - TheMarySue.com Appearance In and , Sky is portrayed tan-skinned, has blonde hair held back by a blue headwrap, and a purple hood. She wears pink and blue earrings in the shape of eggs, a blue tube-top with a pink lining at the top, pink bikini bottoms, a blue and purple serong, brown wrappings on her shins and right wrist, pink socks and wears a falconer's glove on her left hand. In it is shown her eyes are purple. Sky's attire was greatly altered for and still retains the new outfit for . Now Sky's hood has a cape attached to it, her bangs are longer, her eyes are red only in but return to purple in , her tank top is replaced with a blue, pink and pink girdle, with the breast covering having the same design as her earrings, her serong and bikini bottoms are replaced with white khaki pants (that is given a buckle in )and a pair of brown boots. While in the princess garb, Sky's hair is revealed to be arm-length and in braids. Personality Sky is an ally and long-time friend of Shantae's who lives in Oasis Town and later Scuttle Town. Sky owns a loyal war bird named Wrench and a hatchery of some sort where she trains warbirds. Slightly older than the half-genie, Shantae tends to look up to Sky as a mentor of sorts; she tends to defer to Sky's breadth of experience and tends to listen when Sky has wisdom to impart. Shantae practically treats her as an older sister, with the two having a very close relationship in spite of the trials and trifles that come from their adventures. The two tend to tease one another good-naturedly fairly often. Sky's also on fairly good terms with Bolo, despite the fact that her war bird thinks that he's edible. Sky has an adversarial relationship with her parents, indicating that no matter how cool and collected a warbird trainer she may be, she cannot be cool in front of her mother and father. Her mother dotes on her constantly to the point of coddling her, and generally treats Sky like a baby bird, both of which Sky generally resents. Her father is relic hunter, like Shantae's Uncle Mimic, but he is far less skilled, having dug up cursed items on more than one occasion. Sky repeatedly accuses both of trying to ruin her life. Game Appearances When Shantae arrives in Oasis Town to ask Sky about the Golem Stone, Sky sends out Wrench and directs Shantae to follow the bird into the desert to the Golem Mine. There Wrench uses his beak to rotate two orb like bolts (revealing the pun behind his name) and after this Wrench goes back to Sky and remains with her. If Shantae visits them again, Sky simply directs Shantae on the right direction. In the sequel, Shantae repeats the same task (retrieving the war-bird egg) she did in the Shantae Advance Demo for Sky and gives her the egg. Sky is visiting Scuttle Town with Wrench and Bolo because Mimic has a big announcement planned for the people of Scuttle Town about his latest treasure hunting expedition. Shantae arrives late and Sky scolds her about her duties. Sky also mentions her week of training war-birds has been awful because all of them have flown the coop. Only Wrench stayed. After Risky Boots crashes the party and steals the lamp, Sky stays in Scuttle Town to protect it while Shantae's away. She also briefly becomes a part of the quest when Shantae brings in a broken Coffee Machine for Sky and Wrench to fix (so that Shantae can make coffees for the zombie brothers Abner Cadaver and Poe in exchange for their help). After Shantae is done with the Hypno Tower, Sky and Bolo move to Shantae's lighthouse, and inform her there that Mimic is missing. The Squid Baron then arrives to tell Shantae he's been abducted by Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe, and from then on, Sky and Bolo simply encourage Shantae to get him back. During the ending in front of the lighthouse, after Shantae has lost her genie powers, Sky, Bolo and Mimic promise they will help her protect Scuttle Town from then on. Sky appears near the beginning of the game where she is shown defending Scuttle Town alongside Wrench and Bolo against an attack by Ammo Baron. She advises Shantae to come help them and is later seen on the other side of town, warning Shantae that the Baron is waiting ahead. After his defeat, Royal Guards intervene and warn Shantae that the Baron has law on his side and that she's fired from her functions yet again. She is summoned to Sequin Land Palace to explain her actions. Sky encourages Shantae to cooperate. In order for Shantae to get into the Sequin Land Palace Library, she borrows Sky's library card. If Shantae promptly returns the card afterwards, Sky rewards Shantae for her timeliness by giving her 100 gems. Sometime later Sky catches Barracuda Joe trying to remove one of her nests (she nearly breaks his arm off), they then get to talking over coffee and hit it off. When Shantae meets her again in her home in Scuttle Town, Sky's parents are there and Sky explains to Shantae how she and Joe got together. Unfortunately for Sky, the sarcophagus her dad brought with him is cursed, and petrifies Joe when he reads its inscription. When Shantae goes to Tan Line Island, Sky flies there to look for a cure for Joe but she is mistaken for the princess of Tan Line Temple and is captured. Her clothes are taken from her and she is forced to wear a skimpy, metalic, sky blue princess outfit. Shantae soon frees her and the other girls mistaken for the princess and Sky returns to Scuttle Town after the situation mended itself. Later, while Sky is still upset over Joe's petrification, Shantae comes and returns Joe's lost soul to his body, reviving him. Much to her dismay, Joe calls off their relationship and runs out on her, thus angering her. Sky helps Shantae travel to locations of Sequin Land via Giga Wrench, she also gives Shantae the Bird Whistle which Shantae may use to summon Wrench to "give her a lift" at any time to return to the level select screen. Sky is playable in Half-Genie Hero for the first time in the whole series . Friends To The End Sky alongside Bolo and Rotty enter into Shantae's mind and try to restore her sanity. While trying to help Shantae, Sky and Rotty are often fighting instead of working together. Sky is the bossiest out of the three protagonists and tries to prove her superiority many times. However, at the end of their adventure. she begins to appreciate her friends and treats them as equals. As a playable character, she is not as advanced in combat as Shantae, Bolo or Rotty, but relies on her birds in both combat and when overcoming obstacles: * Seagull Charge '- Sky's main attack. It possesses long range and fast firing speed. It deals two damage points towards opponents at max level. * '''Egg Toss ''- By tossing an egg, Sky can hatch a Hover-Bird to stand on it. She can throw it forward or vertically to create a platform from this bird. The bird will disappear after two seconds if nobody stands on it. She cannot throw another egg if she is standing on a bird already. She can also toss the egg on enemies, dealing them a small number of damage points. * Summon Birds '''- By using '''Special Move that consumes her 'Dream Magic, '''Sky can summon several birds that protect while flying around her. These birds deal damage to any enemies in range. * 'Wrench '- Sky can use him as a glider to jump higher and stay in the air for a longer period of time, similar to the ability of Risky's Hat. * '''Intelligence '- It's revealed by Rottytops in the battle against Nega-Shantae that while not being the strongest, Sky is the smartest of their three and she's capable of outsmarting her opponents.. Game Appearances Unreleased games Sky and Wrench are seen in the cancelled Shantae Advance Demo. In the Demo, Shantae is babysitting one of Sky's eggs which she has to retrieve. Wrench was enormous in the demo, and Shantae was originally going to use him as transportation between levels, in a fashion similar to the game Demon's Crest. While Risky Revolution was scrapped, Giga Wrench ultimately returned for Half-Genie Hero. Video File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Character Spotlight Sky-0 Gallery Artwork= ShantaePromo_SkyWrench.jpg|Sky & Wrench in artwork for the first game. Cast SkyAndWrench.jpg|Sky & Wrench (Risky's Revenge). image-328042-full.jpg|Sky concept art by Inti Creates for Pirate's Curse. Sky_and_Wrench.png|Sky & Wrench (Half-Genie Hero). |-| Screenshots= Shantaebeta.jpg|Sky & Wrench in the Shantae Advance demo, with Wrench several times his original size. Unknown.jpeg|Sky asks a question in The Pirate's Curse |-| Sprites = Sky Idle.gif|Sky's Idle Stance (RR) Sky&WrenchRRSprite.png|Sky Speaking (RR) Sky_Idle_PC.gif|Sky's Idle Stance (PC) Sky_Idle_with_Wrench.gif|Sky's Idle Stance With Wrench (PC) Sky1.png|Sky Talking 1 (Pirate's Curse) Sky2.png|Sky Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) Sky3.png|Sky Talking 3 (Pirate's Curse) Sky_Idle_Priness.gif|Sky's Idle Stance in the Princess Outfit Sky Princess.png|Sky In the Princess Outfit (PC) |-| Half Genie Hero= BirdAttack.png|Sky attacking with Birds BirdBarrier.jpg|Sky's bird barrier EggToss.png|Sky egg tossing PlatformBird.png|Creating a bird platform Victory Pose.jpg|Sky's Victory Pose Wrench-0.jpg|Using Wrench |-| References Category:Oasis Town Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Category:Playable characters